


Accidental Time travel

by Megchad22



Series: Accidental Time Travel [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A Hint of Pack Mom Stiles, Accidental Time Travel, Alive Claudia Stilinski, Alive Hale Family, BAMF Stiles, But mentions of Dead Hale Family, F/F, F/M, Forgiven Derek, Kidanpping, M/M, Magic Stiles, Mates, Multi, OOC Derek, Protective Stiles, Soon to be Werewolf Claudia, The Bite Cures Cancer, Time Travel, derek hales issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6358249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megchad22/pseuds/Megchad22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunters seem to make their lives more difficult by the day. But no matter what the result no one is thanking them for this. A kidnapping and an accident lead to consequences that no one could have foreseen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Time travel

**Author's Note:**

> This Derek will be OOC. I figure dropping the Post Nogitsune Derek into the head of a pre Paige Derek will do that. Add in seeing his family again and you have the many issues of Derek Hale.

It would later strike Talia as odd, how close to human normal her life had been until that point. Despite the fact that she was the Alpha of a Pack whose territory had been in her family for generations. Despite being a born Werewolf and dealing with other packs and hunters. It took a few hours to feel extremely grateful for her relatively peaceful life; and to want it back. 

The day was gorgeous to start with, the kind of day she insisted that her pack be outdoors in the sunshine. She had just stepped out onto the lawn towards the deepest part of the preserve when there was a thundering crack. In the blink of an eye the grass was no longer empty. 

Several of the newcomers appeared to be unconscious, a young man and a young woman were standing amidst the fallen bodies looking dazed. They were surrounded, if you can call it that, by four other men who all smelled of wolfsbane, mountain ash, and wrought iron. Hunters then, the ones there were surrounding were likely a pack of omegas. 

One of the hunters stepped forward, grinning cruelly “Well, now that we know your precious mate won’t be able to interfere we can begin.” That seemed to startle the young man.

Talia, very much aware of Cora, Laura, Peter and her mate James behind her, cleared her throat. Before she could say a word though all conscious eyes flew to her. The young man and woman’s eyes got comically huge.

“Talia Hale” the young man breathed out before his eyes snapped to the hunters, narrowing into a menacing scowl. “What did you do?” He growled out at them. One of the hunters was looking just as shocked, the others though moved in on their prey.

It’s possible that they could have dealt with things on their own, certainly the duo was already reaching for weapons when things got even weirder. One of the people who had been unconscious, a young woman whose red hair was threaded with silver, sat up abruptly and screamed at a pitch that only a Banshee could reach. She felt the sound wave rustle by her, barely fluttering her hair. The Hunters though were thrown to the ground. The young man, with dark brown hair and amber eyes, snapped his hand out and muttered a few words. Vines grew from Talia’s lawn to engulf the Hunters. Faint crashing sounds reached her ears from inside her home. Likely Derek, rushing to see what was going on and help.

Talia was beginning to feel the of a headache.

The young man was just turning to the brunette young woman and saying, “Allison, check on Lydia” when Derek burst from the house.

He stopped and from the corner of her eye she could see the look of pure confusion on his face looking at the group. Then he pulled in a deep breath through his nose and stiffened like he had been electrocuted. “Stiles?” He whispered and the next moment he was gone rocketing toward the newcomers and colliding with the young man, holding on as if he couldn’t let go.

They murmured to each other too low to hear, even for her. After it became clear that her son likely forgot they were there at all Talia decided she needed to bring catch their attention. “Who are your…friends, Derek?” She asked, letting just hint of alpha into her voice to truly get his attention.

She expected embarrassment or guilt. What she did not expect was for her son to spin around and look at them like he was seeing a ghost. She did not expect Derek to go sheet white and slump, dazed, onto the young man he had been clinging to a moment before.

“There, there Sourwolf. It will be alright. We’ll get through this.” She heard the young man murmur before turning toward Talia. “I’m sorry about this. It’s been one of those days.” He shoots a side long affectionate glance at her still pale son. “I blame you for the fact that traveling through time isn’t freaking me out more. Anyway, Alpha Hale, I apologize for intrusion. I will explain what I can but I really don’t want to fuck with the timeline more than we already are. And really who thought it would be a good idea to leave time travel related spells where any idiot can pick them up. Not to mention…”

“Stiles” Derek barked out, still pale and determinately not looking towards them at all. The young man, Stiles, takes a deep breath. 

“Sorry about that. I have a tendency to ramble. The short version is that idiot’s one through four apparently decided that we’ve been too long without a kidnapping. I’m not sure which one of us they were aiming to take, not that it matters since I’m would have killed them for drugging my pack alone. Not to mention the rest of this fuckery. Idiot number five chanted a spell and here we are. In the past. And hoping you’ve dealt with this before because I’m kinda at a loss here. And a little conflicted about the effects of meddling with time.”

“I will admit I have never encountered anything like this.” Talia said. She took a step closer and Derek actually flinched. James shifted restlessly at her back, keeping Cora still. Peter and Laura chose to remain silent. “I can send for my emissary, Alan Deaton, he may be able to help you get back.”

“We can’t go back” the redhead said mournfully, her voice going to just a pitch lower than a shriek. “It’s all gone.”

“Lydia?” Stiles asked, his voice quiet and intense. 

“I felt it. Like a city going da…no not like city, like a whole sun vanishing in the blink of an eye. Whatever they did there’s no going back.” Lydia had begun to cry and the young woman named Alison pressed close to her even as they both tended to the three young men and the young woman who were still out. 

A whine burst from Derek’s throat and he pressed against Stiles, who suddenly smelled of sharp grief. 

“Alpha Hale, If you would still be willing to call Deaton out. I want to make sure that telling you everything isn’t going to make things worse.”

Talia inclined her head, “Of course”. A phone call later and Deaton was on his way. Returning outside she saw that Stiles and her son were helping to check on the four still unconscious. Derek was still nearly pressed against Stiles and every so often Lydia or Allison would reach out and brush their hand against him. Comforting him. 

What could have happened for her son to be out of character?

Eventually though they reassured themselves that their friends were still ok and moved closer again. Sometime in the interim the four hunters’ bound bodies had been moved together. They were still farther from the house and bound in vines but they were together. 

“I presume since you smell so much like Derek, you are his mate.” Peter’s voice shook her from her contemplation. Her brother was watching them with a strange fascination on his face. Right; time travel. Peter always was the one obsessed with knowledge. 

It was strange the way Stiles face twisted when he looked at Peter. A strange mixture of rage, disgust, distrust and pity. Derek still wasn’t looking at any of them but his heart tripled in beat at Peter’s voice. His breath hitched and drew Stiles attention back to him.

“Hey, Hey Sourwolf” Stile exclaimed, pulling Derek close. Allison came up from the others to bracket him in. An automatic comfort that soothed Talia’s wolf a bit. No matter what had happened at least her son had found a good Pack. “None of that now. You know I’m the one who’s supposed to panic and you’re the one who’s supposed to growl and be all menacing.”

Derek snorted but his heart started to calm, “Pretty sure you were growling at Jackson the other day.”

“Well duh. He should know better than to get between a man and his curly fries.” 

Derek leveled and unimpressed look. “You all but bit him.”

“Curly Fries” Stiles repeated slower as if to make himself understood. And now Talia was fighting the grin on her face, because her son was still refusing to look in their direction. It was no time to start cooing over him and his adorable mate. She felt more than anything James shifting from one foot to the other behind her, probably thinking the same thing. 

The banter was cut short when one of the previously unconscious young men, dark haired and with a crooked jaw, staggered to his feet and weaved drunkenly toward Derek, his mate, and the girl Allison. He stopped a near them and peered blearily between Stiles and her. His eyes widened.

“Dude” he ‘whispered’ at Stiles, “Why am I seeing Talia Hale?” The young man sounded completely freaked out “and why is the Hale house…”

“Scott” Stile interrupted loudly enough to make Derek wince, “Hunters hit everyone with wolfsbane”

Scott shook his head as if to clear it, “Fuck” he muttered, “I hate wolfsbane hallucinations.” 

That was more than a little worrying actually. That the people her son ran had encountered enough wolfsbane to have an opinion on the hallucinations. 

“I know bro” Stiles said soothingly, “Why don’t you go with Allison and watch over Isaac and Kira. You know how Isaac gets plus Kira’s never had to deal with the whole wolfsbane thing before.”

Allison gently helped Scott over to the others. He pet the head of one young men lovingly, pressed a kiss on the forehead of the young woman who is still out cold, and fell back into unconsciousness with a small snore. The rest of her son’s pack watch this with fond looks upon their faces. 

Stiles then turns back to Talia and her family, “You’ll have to forgive our Alpha. Scott’s usually better at this but…wolfsbane, you know.”

The next twenty minutes felt gratingly slow. Every topic seemed to die an awkward death as it ran against the wall of ‘can’t say anything for the sake of the timeline’. During this time the unconscious young woman, Kira, Allison called her, had woken up. She had been briefed in few well-chosen words. Like the others she had immediately offered comfort to Derek before putting herself between the still bound hunters and her vulnerable pack mates. 

Talia had a bad feeling about this.

She had never been so pleased to hear Alan Deaton arrive as she had then. The emissary got out of his car and came over to them in calm measured strides. 

“I’m sorry it took me so long. Several children have disappeared in town and everyone is frantic.” He said apologetically.

Stiles, who had been a constant source of movement up to this point, went still. “The children who went missing. Were their names Scott McCall, Lydia Martin, Isaac Lahey, Stiles Stilinski, and Jackson Whittemore?”

Deaton looked surprised for a moment then horrified suspicion entered his eyes, “Yes, how did you…?”

Stile let out an explosive breath followed by some even more explosive cursing. “I know what they did. Those fucking idiots. Lydia’s right, we can’t go back there’s nothing left. They’ve torn it apart.”

It seemed this was enough information for Alan. “Taciti loco” he whispered in horror.

Stiles gave a bitter chuckle. “Fucking Fantastic, isn’t it. On the plus side we don’t have to worry about changing things. Our time no longer exists.”

“Hey Stiles, the hunters are turning blue.” Allison called out, sounding only mildly concerned. 

Everyone looked over at them and sure enough the vines had tightened to the point where the hunters were starting to turn blue. Stiles looked at them like he wasn’t sure if he wanted to stop this before Kira cleared her throat. Stiles looked slightly disgruntled but the vines loosened slightly. 

“Now for those of us who still don’t know what’s going please explain.” Talia was surprised to hear herself speak. She could tell that something big was occurring. 

It was Alan who answered, horror still staining his voice and scent. “Taciti loco, or Quiet Spot, is an old spell that was used to help create sacred space for rituals. It would take a group of people and move them slightly out of sync with their reality to ensure that the rituals wouldn’t be interrupted. It still taught but rarely ever used because it can’t be used near a ley line or any sort of magical sink like the Nemeton. The extra power rips that reality apart and throws the minds of the participants into their younger selves.”

“And apparently ages us if we still children” Stiles interjected, “Though I’m not sure why fifteen.”

Deaton looked at him curiously, “you were not fifteen when this happened.”

“No, we were nineteen. From what idiot number one over there said I don’t think that Derek was supposed to come with us.” Stiles tightened his hold on Derek for a moment.

“I don’t think I did.” Derek said, looking toward them for the Hale family home for the first time. If Talia thought the smell of grief and misery on him had been heartbreaking than the look in his eyes was doubly so. “When I came outside I saw you all and for a moment didn’t recognize you. You were strangers but then I caught your scent and it was like everything burst inside my head.”

“Hmm” Deaton hummed thoughtfully, “It’s possible that either your pack bond or your mate bond was strong enough that they pulled your bonded with you even if they weren’t the target. That might explain your ages. You were aging anyway because a child’s mind can’t deal suddenly having an adult in there, the process just stopped at the age of your mate. Are there any other pack mates who aren’t currently here?”

“Melissa McCall and John Stilinski” Allison answered after a moment with a slightly regretful air. Kira took hold of her hand. “It’s fine, Kira, you know dad would have never been comfortable as part of the Pack.”

“We will have to see if the same process holds true for them as well.” Deaton said after amount of thought. “But you’re right there is no danger to the time stream since the events you remember haven’t happened yet.”

“Or at all.” Stiles said firmly. Derek curled farther into his mate. “No worries, Sourwolf. I’ll do the talking ok?” He waited until Derek nodded and then talk he did.

He told them about Paige, the first love her son would have met in just a few days, and her death. He told them about Kate Argent, the thirty-year-old woman who took advantage of her son and his grief. That alone was enough to make Talia’s wolf howl. When Stiles told them about the fire she lost control for the first time in a decade. It was less embarrassing when she realized that she was not the only one. James looked a step above feral and ready to find this woman and tear her apart. Peter was snarling. Cora was hiding behind her sister who’s eyes and claws had come out. Then it got worse because now she realized exactly why her son refused to look at them. Why he smelled of grief and guilt.

“Derek” she called to him once she had control again. The words slid weirdly through her still bared fangs. “Come here.” There was just enough Alpha in her voice that he would be compelled to obey. He did, trembling slightly. Over his shoulder she saw her sons pack watching intently, protective; and her heart swelled. As soon as he was in reach she pulled him into a fierce hug. “You are not to blame” she whispered to him. That was all it took for him to begin to sob wholeheartedly into her chest.

It took almost a half hour for everything to calm down enough to continue. Derek was passed from one member of the family to the other and reassured. While this was happening the last three new comers woke up and were filled in. When everything was said and done Derek was back to sitting with his pack and mate but no longer looked like he wanted to disappear. With everyone awake the entire group moved closer to the Hale house. 

Then it was time for Stiles to begin talking again, this time with frequent interjections from Derek. It made her want to smile even as the horror of the story hit her. Scott bitten against his will. Peter driven insane with grief and slaughtering people, including Laura. Kate Argent’s return and how Allison had to fight her own aunt. 

Then Stiles told about Derek as an Alpha. Biting four teens, the Kanima. She listened to the stories of how her son and his mate saved each other again and again. How they went from antagonistic to reluctant allies to friends. Then the curveball of Peter bringing himself back to life using poor Lydia. She heard about Gerard and could almost hear the things that they weren’t saying here. What it meant that Gerard would kidnap a human teen. How her son must have felt when he was forced to give Gerard the bite. How hard they all had to work to get to this point, sitting there give casual comfort.

And there was still more. Talia’s gut clenched when she heard about Deucalion and how far he fell. About the Darach and the sacrifice that three teens made to save their parents. About the True Alpha, Scott. About Cora who decided to return to her southern pack, who felt like she couldn’t belong to her old home. About the Nogitsune who took control of Stiles. How they nearly lost Allison trying to save him. And how this pack did the impossible and defeated a 1000-year-old rage filled spirit without killing its host.

They had just barely completed high school when they were brought here. From the way they spoke there were attacks every other week and they still managed to get through classes and crushes and teenage drama. It was impressive. And she could see even through the jokes and laughter that each was hurting right now. Each of these brave impossible children had lost someone, had lost everyone because of the actions of those hunters. She would make sure they didn’t have to suffer that kind of loss again.

At the end of the explanations, and she could feel Peter vibrating with questions next to her, she breathed out a sigh. “That it quite a series of events.” She said finally. “You said that John Stilinski and Melissa McCall were also part of your pack?” Stiles nodded, looking at her curiously. “We should get them out here then first so we can see if their memories return.”

“The rest of their parents, too” James said to Deaton as the emissary got up. The vet nodded but before he could go anywhere Stiles called out.

“Wait.” Deaton paused, “Tell my dad that I am Zdrów i cały. He’ll come with you without the accusations that you are the kidnapper; I hope.”

As Deaton left James clapped his hands together, “well then. We should probably set you guys up rooms. I presume that Stile will be staying with Derek.” Talia flashed a smile at the pink that tinted her son’s cheeks and Stile’s flabbergasted look. “How many other rooms will you need and who will be in them?”

Scott cleared his throat a little uncomfortably, shifting and flushing. Behind her she heard the slight coo Laura gave. No matter what these pups were family now. “Uhh… two. One for Jackson and Lydia. The other for Allison, Isaac, Kira, and I.”

“Aww, they’re so adorable” Laura practically squealed. Almost as one the entire pack of pups went red. 

James began to usher their daughters inside to make up the rooms. Peter took a step closer to the new pups, interest gleaming in his eyes. Talia’s hand shot out to stop him.

“But Talia…” he whined out in a high pitched tone. “Time travelers and…and they face down a Nogitsune and…”

“Peter” she interrupted him, trying to keep the laughter out of her voice. Sometimes it surprised her that Peter had raised his head out of his books long enough to even find a mate but he had. Jasmine was heavily pregnant and visiting her parent, partially to get away from Peter’s well-intentioned research-fueled meddling. She had confided in Talia the day before she left that if she had to endure one more ‘nutritional snack’ because Peter read it would be good for the baby she was going to kill him. “need I remind you that each of those pups remembers you trying to kill them at least once. In addition to the fact that you took Lydia’s consent away and used her to bring you back from the dead.”

“That wasn’t me though” he sputtered, horrified. 

Even as it overlapped with Stiles snarky “Not to mention offering me the bite while playing Uncle Bad Touch.” He called out, “It was creepy as fuck.”

Talia decided she didn’t want to deal with that and turned back to Peter. “It wasn’t this you but it was a version of you. Do not push it” she made it an order and felt her heart tug as he deflated in front of her.

It was only after a few moments of this that Lydia called out. “Dammit, now you just look pitiful. Get over here Peter I need to talk to someone on my level whose not Stiles. He’s crazy.”

Peter all but lit up with glee and rushed over to them as Stiles puffed up with indignation, “Excuse me, Ms. No-Light-Molotov. Pot; Kettle.” 

They continued to chat and too all appearances they were a normal group of teenagers, excluding Peter. But she could still see that they were putting on front of carefree. It was in the careful way they moved around Peter in split seconds actions. It was in the way that Stiles and her son sat pressed together leaning back against Scott and Allison so they didn’t have any part of the lawn outside of their vision. Or the fleeting, comforting touches each of them pressed into the others every few minutes. They didn’t trust yet, not that their senses were telling the truth nor that Talia and her pack wouldn’t hurt them. That was alright, they would have plenty of time to learn to trust. They were her pups now.

Soon cars were rolling into the driveway and screeching to a halt. Deaton was at the head of the sudden crowd of parents but he was quickly over taken. A man that Talia recognized as the Sherriff tore from his car so fast that the door practically hung off its hinges. At his heels was a woman that resembled Stiles enough that it must be his mother. She could also pick out a woman that looked like Scott, a pair that were clearly Lydia’s parents, Jennifer Lahey, and of course the Whittemores who were recognizable to anyone who lived in Beacon Hills. 

Then entire crowd came charging across her yard and the pups leapt to their feet. The appearance of teens that looked so much like their children was enough to slow the charging parents down to a stop. Then the Sherriff and the woman who looked like Scott jolted. 

“Stiles, Derek?” He questioned. When Stiles closed his eyes with a deep breath of relief the Sherriff went, “What the fuck happened this time?” With a sigh. 

“Uhh, so yay for accidental time travel?” 

Talia had to hand it to both John and Melissa, they are taking this a lot better than she would have. And seemingly much better than the crowd of shock victims behind them.

“You, Hunter or Creature?” Melissa asked, relaxing into amusement and curiosity. Talia could still smell the anxiety that lingered though.

“Hunters, plural.”

“Permanent or Temporary?” John asked.

“Permanent” Lydia answered without missing a beat from her conversation with Peter, which sounded like it was involving some high level chemistry, maybe. 

“Yeah like really permanent. Like they shredded our reality for this to happen type permanent.” Stiles babbled briefly. He went silently so suddenly that Talia feared for him. But he was staring over Johns shoulder. “Mom” he whispered. And for the first time the pup sounded like he wasn’t even remotely in control. Now it was Stiles that was leaning on Derek, dazed and staring with wet eyes.

The Sheriff, John now she supposed, spun around. He sucked in a shocked breath, “Claudia” he whispered and like that his legs gave out beneath him. Behind Stiles Allison also looked like she was going through some major revelation. She and Isaac, who was staring at his mother with a look of awe, were being comforted by Scott and Kira with Lydia suddenly helping Derek with Stiles and Jackson hovering uncertainly in the background.

Now it was Talia’s turn to try and calm things down as Melissa reached out to John. With that and the crowd of parents whose children were four years older than they were before it wouldn’t be long before chaos reigned. It took longer than she wanted to admit but she was finally able to make the parents listen as she explained, with Deaton’s help, what happened. The pups were still behind her, huddled together around their pack mates. 

With half an ear she could hear Stile’s mother kneel down next to John. 

“I lost the fight then?” Claudia asked softly. 

John sighed heavily and there was a choked noise from Melissa. “Yes, six months from now. The treatment was almost worse on you than the cancer.” She could smell the grief, old and settled in the Sheriffs scent. 

With her eyes still on the cubs she could see Stiles mouthing the word Cancer over and over, his eyes going from surprised and grief-stricken to awestruck. 

“Scotty,” He breathed finally beginning to radiate an almost manic glee, “she has _Cancer._ ” 

Talia felt her face settle into something like confusion. A confusion she felt mirrored in many of the other adults. The cubs though seemed to get it immediately. There was suddenly a burst of noise, each of the cubs seemingly talking over each other. After a moment though she realized that rather than talking over one another they were all talking in half burst sentences, question answered before they were fully formed; they were practically reading each other’s minds. 

Within minutes it was clear even Peter was lost. Then she heard her son say the words consent and bite. The words cleared the confusion from both john and Melissa’s face. Pride and joy began to radiate outward from the two adults, though there was a very faint undercurrent of sadness in Melissa.

“And just who are you biting?” She asked with the air of someone who is used to being answered. It was an instinct she couldn’t quite quell.

“Biting?” Marianne Whittemore shrieked, having clearly been pushed past her breaking point.

Jackson took a concerned step toward her, “Mom?” Only to flinch when she jerked farther away from him. 

“You are no son of mine.” She spat out.

Talia felt her control slipping at the heartbroken look on Jackson’s face. The deep growls from her the pups pack told her she wasn’t the only one. Stiles went from gleeful to murderous in an instant.

“Marie!” Jacob Whittemore’s shocked voice rang out.

“No, Jake, our son is 11. This is a freak who simply looks like him and I won’t stand for it.”

Through red tinted vision Talia saw the pups draw closer together, Jackson in the center with Lydia talking constantly in his ear. Front and center was Stiles, and if there could be a step past murderous than that was it, with Scott’s eyes Alpha red to the his right and Derek’s eyes icy blue to the left. 

Thankfully it was James that stepped in, being slightly calmer. He was still partially wolfed out and furious but calmer than the pack of pups behind him. 

“How dare you” He growled at her menacingly “talk about one of our pups like that.”

The fact that the statement was immediately mirrored by the entire group of parents, including her husband, was probably the only thing that prevented bloodshed. The parents, no matter how shocked, frightened, or dismayed, were not going to turn away the kids they had just come so close to losing. Marianne turned to storm back toward the cars only to be stopped when she began to glow.

Stiles hand was out and he was also glowing as he muttered strange words. After a few moments the glow vanished. Stile smirked at the dazed woman, “You were never told of time travel, werewolves, or anything to do with the supernatural. When you are told later that your son died in a botched kidnapping you will know this to be true and will not need to see a body. You will think nothing of the resemblance between your husbands cousin and your son Jackson or that they share the same name. Now go.” She turned and after getting into her car tore out of there.

Though none of the pups seemed surprised or perturbed with the actions everyone else, including Deaton, was staring at the boy. “How?” The emissary breathed, confused. 

Stiles smiled, mischievous and smug, “It’s a spell of my own creation. We’ve needed it more than a few times. Scotty’s not subtle.” His ignored the other boy offended utterance. “It can’t make someone believe something that is completely against the grain but it can reinforce belief. She’ll bury the memory of the last hour or so herself.”

Talia reminded herself to have a talk with Deaton later and find out why he looked so very impressed. “And the reason you told that woman she would be told her son is dead?”

Derek was the one who answered as Stiles shrugged. “We need something to tell the people who are currently setting up and Amber Alert. Rafael McCall is FBI and will bring more attention to what happened than we want if we don’t give them an answer before they get here. As far as the rest of the world is concerned five 11 year olds vanished earlier today. Seven 15 year olds can’t show up in their place.”

“We do have kidnappers handy, four of them.” Kira piped up. 

Stiles smile was sharp, “and they did kidnap and kill us in the most technical sense. That’s more than enough for the spell. Now who wants to be an imaginary creature?” Talia raised her eyebrow, “We want them to come off as nut jobs, even to other hunters. They’ll confess to the murders of 7 11 year olds, including Chris Argents daughter, for belief that they were creatures that don’t actually exist.” 

Talia nodded slowly, her lips pursed. Both John and Melissa were offering suggestions as to creatures. At Stiles instance Allison was the sole werewolf. Lydia insisted she be Eris the Greek Goddess of Discord and Strife, no one dared argue with her. Stiles was an alien after a fierce debate between him and Derek, something about him being a mermaid. Melissa suggested that Scott be a Chupacabra, which was accepted amidst protests from the crooked jawed that he hated goat. Jackson was nominated to be the dragon, he rolled his eyes but accepted good naturedly. Isaac’s mother hesitantly suggested that Isaac had been obsessed with leprechauns when he was a child, it was suggestion that was wholeheartedly accepted by the pups. Kira quietly insisted she be a Kappa.

With another spell the hunters were dazed and given the suggestions. They were then knocked out until it was time for the Sherriff to bring in the one that had been surprised at seeing Talia. The others would be released into the preserve to get lost and be found. Or not.

Peter, who could never let a question go unanswered, finally asked something that had been bothering Talia as well. “Why was it so good that your mother has cancer?” he asked.

It was Scott who answered, “The Bite cures cancer” he spoke nonchalantly. Everyone but the pups blinked in surprise. Even Talia, who had been a wolf her entire life and an Alpha for two decades, was surprised to have never made the connection. In theory she knew there were some packs that basically took over a hospital and grew by curing the incurable but that practice was rare. It never even occurred to her that cancer could be something she could cure. But she watched as John tugged his wife close, whispering to her. “Because we’re on Alpha Hales territory I will let her make the choice of offering the Bite first but if she won’t I will.”

It was not a difficult choice; her pups mother would be a fine addition to her pack. “As long as I make sure that she knows and understands the risk I would be more than happy to give her the bite. The same goes for the rest of the parents.”

Somehow she could tell that it was going to be a long year. But she could also feel it would be worth it.

_OK this is it for the first one. I will have follow-ups for sure._


End file.
